


Kwestia perspektywy

by Etincelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Drabble, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Mentioned Dudley Dursley, Mentioned Harry Potter - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Psychological Drama, W obronie Petunii, latka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: O tym, jak Petunia czuła się w związku z przygarnięciem Harry'ego i co to dla niej oznaczało.





	

Petunia wpatruje się w leżącego na progu chłopca. Jest oszołomiona. Nie śmiercią siostry — tego sobie jeszcze nie uświadamia — ale tym, że nie zapytano jej o zdanie. Dziecko. Jak można podrzucić komuś dziecko? Kiedy zalewa ją fala wspomnień z dzieciństwa, Petunia obronnym gestem obejmuje Dudleya i zaciska wargi. Dobrze. Zajmie się Harrym, ale nigdy, nigdy nie dopuści, by jej syn czuł się kiedykolwiek tak jak ona.

Petunia wie, że nie traktuje Harry'ego sprawiedliwie. Czasami nawet robi to specjalnie. Prowokuje. Później staje przed lustrem i układa pełne oburzenia przemowy. Powtarza je wciąż, ćwicząc spojrzenia i dobierając gesty; chce wreszcie odpowiedzieć na zarzuty, wykrzyczeć, że to przecież ona jest ofiarą, ona, której nie dano żadnego wyboru, że poświęcenie, że niebezpieczeństwo i niewdzięczność w zamian za ratowanie życia... Ale nikt nigdy nie przychodzi; i tylko lustro mogłoby zdradzić, kogo Petunia porównuje do dziecka poczętego z gwałtu.

Petunia ostatecznie otrzymuje swoją szansę, gdy przenoszą się do kryjówki Zakonu. Shacklebolt zagląda do nich od czasu do czasu, przynosi wiadomości i pyta.  
— Jesteś z niego dumna?  
Petunia już się nawet nie dziwi. Obejmuje spojrzeniem obskurną izbę, patrzy na męża i syna i pewnym ruchem nalewa sobie szklaneczkę brandy. A potem uśmiecha się z goryczą. Uśmiecha i milczy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten motyw chodził za mną już od jakiegoś czasu, ale nie miałam pojęcia, w co go ubrać. Stanowił raczej zlepek moich własnych oburzonych argumentów, które nadawały się raczej na soczystą dyskusję, a nie na tekst. A potem na Mirriel pojawiła się "Seta..." i zobaczyłam tę Petunię z ostatniej sceny. Musiałam powstrzymać trochę swoje zapędy (bo jednak niewykorzystane argumenty ciągle gdzieś tam mnie drażnią ;p) i tak powstał Chocapic.  
> Prompt: seta i galareta  
> Beta: Nukaone <3


End file.
